


【卫刘】建功立业（下）

by Aurora1874



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1874/pseuds/Aurora1874
Summary: 基友写的卫刘车车，由我代发
Relationships: 卫青/刘彻





	【卫刘】建功立业（下）

【卫刘】建功立业（下）  
情人节贺文，  
祝刘卫刘CP天长地久  
卫青又低头亲上刘彻的唇，刘彻慢慢闭上了眼睛，双手不知不觉拢上了卫青的肩膀，渐渐两人唇舌你来我往，默契起来了。  
卫青慢慢扯开刘彻丝袍的系带，把手伸进去，从胸前沿着腰线来回抚摸，最终握住了刘彻那早已硌着他的敏感中心来回摩挲。  
卫青能感觉到，刘彻早已呼吸不均，面泛潮红，刘彻的体温随着卫青的动作在慢慢升高。感觉到身下人需要更多抚慰的，卫青一把撕下了刘彻的丝袍仍在一边，又两下把自己的中衣脱了个干净，两个身体开始以最大的接触面厮磨。  
随着卫青手上的动作，刘彻开始难耐得哼出声来：“嗯……嗯，仲卿快来”，说着从枕旁拿出一个小盒，卫青放开刘彻已经开始慢慢渗出液体的前端，用手指蘸了那盒中凉凉的粘液。那东西是什么卫青再清楚不过，以前刘彻没少往他身上使，卫青轻轻分开刘彻的双腿，把两根手指慢慢伸进去，沿着内壁按压旋转，惹得刘彻把腿屈起。  
卫青跪坐在刘彻腿间，观察着扩张的情况，时机差不多已经成熟，卫青一下把自己硬到发烫的物什挤进刘彻的身体，随即开始大力抽动。“嗯啊啊……仲卿……嗯啊”，卫青一边抽送，一边扶着刘彻前面慢慢撸动，耳边都是刘彻忍不住的呻吟，动情又呢喃。  
卫青动作百余下后，俯下身一把把刘彻抱起来伏在自己的胸口上。一直被身下的刺激占领着神经的刘彻没有预料到卫青会这么做，不过现在他只好紧紧搂住卫青的脖子，脸贴着卫青的胸口，在不断呻吟。  
看着怀里沉迷于情山欲海，目光迷离的刘彻，卫青怜惜地替他抚开脸上被汗水弄湿的头发，身下的顶弄是一点也没有松懈，更何况他每顶一下刘彻的前端就碾过他的小腹。刘彻粗重的喘息和嗯啊的呻吟把卫青的情欲慢慢撩拨到了极点。  
由于刘彻一直在卫青胸前趴着，两人挨的太近，卫青搂着刘彻缓缓躺了下去。刘彻脸侧放在卫青锁骨上，一手搂住卫青的背部，一手去来回抚摸卫青的脸，刘彻知道如何才能把卫青逗笑。  
卫青果然喘息着微笑了起来，不过他笑可不只是因为刘彻手的温柔触感，还有刘彻俯身骑在他身上来回的缠绵，那种温暖摩擦的感觉真的让卫青迷乱到不可自拔。  
过了一会，刘彻那在他小腹部来回碾压的前端突然开始释放，卫青马上抱紧刘彻，在他身体里狠狠进出几个来回，然后才一泄如注，软了出来。  
事毕，两人歇息片刻便察觉到了身上的黏腻。卫青就扶着刘彻去了后殿的汤泉。  
到了温泉里，两人互相擦洗干净，就坐在汤泉旁边汉白玉的石床上，石床吃水有浅有深，卫青和刘彻现下坐的这个石头吃水很深，仅仅让他们两个露出两个脑袋而已。  
刘彻这会浑身没力气，依偎在卫青怀里，胳膊却在卫青身上不停乱动，轻喘呻吟。卫青察觉到了刘彻的异样，认为刚才那一次肯定不至于让刘彻如此脱力。此时刘彻却煎熬难耐，原来刘彻怕今日不能尽兴，便在之前所用的润滑膏里面又加了点暖情药粉，现在正是身体饥渴难耐的时候，不过这该怎么对仲卿说呢？刘彻实在拉不下脸来说自己为图欢娱，给自己用药的可耻行为。  
卫青搂住刘彻，在他耳边不停地问：“陛下怎么了，是哪里不舒服吗”？刘彻这怎么好意思直接说出口，怎耐那里痒的难受，就只能仅仅抱住卫青，撒娇似地说：“仲卿、仲卿……朕还想要，还想要”，说罢就吻上了卫青的双唇，拼命吮吸，两只手也在卫青身上不停地点燃欲望的火焰。  
卫青怎禁得这样的撩拨，马上把刘彻扶上那个较高的白玉石床上。这个石床有玉枕，水没不过四指，正是给皇帝泡汤泉临幸女人的地方。  
刘彻慢慢躺下，卫青分开刘彻双腿，把他的双臀放在自己腿上，然后自己挺身进去。这次有温泉的润滑，不管对卫青还是对刘彻来说都是更高级别的享受。刘彻一边摆腰，一边不住地呻吟，他那样好奇的滋味今天可算尝到了。  
等他们折腾完了已经是深夜，两人光光地躺在一个被子里，刘彻颇有些温顺地枕在卫青的胳膊上，什么话也不说。  
卫青理理刘彻的碎发，在他额头上亲吻了一下，微微一笑，问道：“陛下如今知道是什么感觉了吗？”刘彻哼地一声把脸埋在卫青胸口上狠狠地说：“腰疼！”  
卫青这下没忍住，笑出了声。


End file.
